Horn Drill (move)
|gen=I |category=Cool |appeal=2 |jam=1 |cdesc=Badly startles all Pokémon that made good appeals. |appealsc=0 |scdesc=Earn +15 if all the Pokémon choose the same Judge. |appeal6=2 |jam6=1 |cdesc6=Badly startles all Pokémon that successfully showed their appeal. |touches=yes |protect=yes |magiccoat=no |snatch=no |mirrormove=no |kingsrock=no |sound=no |tm1=yes |tm#1=07 |na=no |target=anyadjacent }} Horn Drill (Japanese: つのドリル Horn Drill) is a one-hit knockout move introduced in Generation I. It was TM07 in Generation I. Effect Generation I Horn Drill inflicts damage equal to the target's current . Its accuracy is 30%. Horn Drill will break a if it hits. Horn Drill will not affect a target whose current stat is greater than the user's current Speed stat. Generation II The accuracy of Horn Drill now follows the formula below. Acc = ( ( user_level - target_level ) * 2/256 + 76/256 ) * 100% This formula means that the accuracy starts at approximately 30% and grows by approximately 0.78% for every level higher than the target that the user is. Horn Drill's efficacy is no longer based on the target's Speed; instead, now it cannot affect a target that has a higher level than the user. In the Generation II core series games only, Horn Drill can be countered by for maximum damage if it misses. Generations III to VI The formula for Horn Drill's accuracy is now: Acc = ( ( user_level - target_level ) + 30 ) * 100% Horn Drill's chance of hitting is now unaffected by and stats. Horn Drill can be used as part of a Pokémon Contest combination, with the user gaining an extra two appeal points if the move was used in the prior turn. It is also part of a Contest Spectacular combination and will give an extra three appeal points if any of the moves , and was used in the prior turn. Generation VII Horn Drill's accuracy is now displayed as 30%; however, its accuracy calculation remains unchanged. Description |A single-hit knockout attack. Learned only by Pokémon with a horn or horns.}} |A one-hit KO, drill attack.}} |A one-hit KO attack that uses a horn like a drill.}} |The horn is rotated like a drill to ram. The foe will faint if it hits.}} |The foe is stabbed with a horn rotating like a drill. The foe instantly faints if it hits.}} |The user stabs the target with a horn that rotates like a drill. If it hits, the target faints instantly.}} |The user stabs the target with a horn that rotates like a drill. The target faints instantly if this attack hits.}} |} |} Learnset By leveling up 38 |38|47|45|45|45|45 27 }} 46 |46|53|58|58|58|58 47 }} }} }} 53 |53 55 }} 1, 62 |1, 62 67 }} 37 |37 34 }} 40 |40 39 }} 1, 62 |1, 62}} }} By By TM Special move Generation V - }} By Generation II In other games Pokémon Mystery Dungeon series Horn Drill will cause a Pokémon to instantly faint through "calamitous damage" (changed to "It's a one-hit KO!" in Gates to Infinity), regardless of level, but is prone to missing. Description |Defeats the target in one shot--if it hits. It has no effect on a Ghost-type foe.}} |Defeats the target in one shot if it hits successfully. It has no effect on a a Ghost-type enemy.}} | }} |The enemy will faint if this attack hits, but it's hard to land this move. It has no effect on Ghost-type Pokémon.}} |} |} In the anime In the main series * In Round One - Begin!, a 's was mentioned to use Horn Drill, even though the move was actually . In Pokémon Origins In the manga In the Pokémon Adventures manga In the Pokémon Pocket Monsters manga In other generations Core series games Side series games Spin-off series games Trivia * Despite the implied need for a horn or horn-like apparatus to use this move, at least two Pokémon that don't have a horn but gain one upon evolution (Nidorina and Ponyta) can learn Horn Drill. In other languages |bordercolor= |zh_yue=角鑽 |zh_cmn=角鑽 / 角钻 獨角鑽 / 独角钻 |da=Hornboring |nl=Hoornboor |fi=Sarvipora |fr=Empal'Korne |de=Hornbohrer |el=Τρυπανοκέρατο Trupanokérato |it=Perforcorno |ko=뿔드릴 |no=Horndrill |pl=Świdroróg Udarowy Róg Atak Rogiem Straszliwy Róg |pt_br=Chifre Broca (anime, TCG, manga) Perfurar com Chifre (The Official Pokémon Handbook) Perfuração de Chifre (The Official Pokémon Handbook) Broca de Chifre (The Official Pokémon Handbook) |ro=Săpătura cu Cornul |sr=Rog bušilica |es_la=Perforador (EP058-EP061) Perforadora (EP256) Cuerno Barrera (AG110) Taladro de Cuerno (DP057) Excavación (BW061) |es_eu=Perforador |sv=Hornborr |tr=Boynuz Matkabı |vi=Mũi Khoan Sừng }} Category:One-hit knockout moves Category:Moves that can jam Category:Moves in Pokémon: Let's Go, Pikachu! and Let's Go, Eevee! de:Hornbohrer es:Perforador fr:Empal'Korne it:Perforcorno ja:つのドリル zh:角钻（招式）